Bromas
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: "—¿S…Shin-chan? —" "—Hay mejores formas de llamar mi atención que con una broma, Bakao. —". ¡Jodido sabelotodo!. ¡MxT! /Algo de OoC/Yaoi/


**Bromas.**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Relación Yaoi. Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Yo ya avise~

* * *

Se paseaba por la gran cancha que él conocía tan bien gracias a todos los entrenamientos de baloncesto que había tenido a lo largo de ese año con Shuutoku, aunque en esos momentos se le hacía extraño el no encontrarse despidiéndose de sus compañeros, completamente agotado y sudado, para luego terminar como un zombi viviente al llegar a su casa – gracias a cierto maniático del horóscopo que le obligaba a manejar semejante cosa pesada – sí, sin dudas el estar completamente perfecto observando como el As de su equipo buscaba las pelotas para practicar sus tiros de tres puntos, era extraño para Takao Kazunari.

—¿Shin-chan, seguro no quieres que te ayude? —cuestiono el azabache antes de bostezar, con sus brazos atrás de la cabeza, como suporte.

Escuchó el sonido del balón al golpear contra el piso de madera pulida, otro tiro perfecto; observo como el chico de cabellos verdes volvía a agarrar otra pelota entre sus manos repitiendo el tiro nuevamente, para luego volver a repetir la misma acción, una y otra vez. Hiso un mohín en clara muestra de disgusto. Lo estaba ignorando.

—¡Shin-chan! —le volvió a llamar.

Nada, sólo silencio. Bufó, molesto, ¡¿Quién se creía que era?! ¡Ese imbécil! Dio un respingo, bueno él también era un imbécil por quedarse con el más alto, acompañándolo, cuando tranquilamente se podría dar media vuelta, agarrar sus cosas e irse directo para su casa y echarse a dormir aprovechando ese milagroso día libre – gracias al pedido del club de esgrima y gimnasia – claro, tranquilamente podría hacer eso, entonces, ¡¿Por qué mierda se quedaba allí?! Oh, claro, pensó, era por la broma de la última vez. Soltó un suspiro, ¿Acaso él tenía la culpa que el chico más alto no tuviera sentido del humor? Volvió a bostezar, estaba aburrido y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía practicar un poco por sí mismo, gracias que habían mandado a reforzar el otro aro.

—Shin-chan…—dijo al pasarse una de sus manos por sus cabellos negros. _—¿Qué tanto puede durar su enojo? —_ pensó al mirar fijamente el techo, como si la cosa más interesante estuviese allí.

¿Qué podía hacer para no aburrirse? Dejo caer a sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, un sonrisa traviesa se posó en su rostro, fijó sus azules y plateadas orbes sobre su compañero de equipo, comenzando a caminar hacía la dirección del blanquecino – importándole muy poco el pisar las colchonetas que se encontraban esparcidas por la cancha – evitando pisar erróneamente alguno de los balones que se encontraban por todas partes.

—¡Ne, Shin-chan!~

El balón que en esos momentos tenía entre las manos se le resbaló ante la inesperada exclamación, la sorpresa estaba teñida en sus orbes esmeraldas, ¡¿En qué momento el Bakao había llegado a su lado – más precisamente enfrente de él – sin que se diera cuenta?! Soltó un suspiro, recomponiéndose instantáneamente, volviendo su cara a la seriedad que le caracterizaba, bien, eso no importaba demasiado, seguramente no se había percatado por el hecho de estar tan concentrado en – más que nada – ignorar al cabeza-hueca que tenía por compañero, ahora lo más importante era saber la razón de ese brillo que podía notar en los ojos del pelinegro, porque además esa sonrisita no podía significar nada bueno en esos momentos.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto con frialdad al mirar fijamente al número diez.

—Nada, nada. —dijo con sonrisita inocente. —Tan solo…—añadió para luego hacer un rápido movimiento.

Y de un momento a otro su vista clara se volvió borrosa, frunció el ceño, intentando aclarar su vista, lo que antes veía con facilidad ahora eran bultos borrosos con tamaños y colores distintos esparcidos por el suelo – los balones y colchonetas – o bien instados soberbiamente enfrente de él – el aro de baloncesto – y eso, claramente, no era de su gusto. Observo el gimnasio con detalle, buscando una figura que resaltara de entre las demás, una que él conocía perfectamente y reconocería aun con su visión pobre de esos momentos.

Figura que pagaría su osada acción.

Una muy pequeña sonrisa apareció en su serio rostro al encontrar a la persona que buscaba, ubicada a unos metros de él pero aun así lo suficiente cerca como para que el peli-verde escuchara los raros sonidos que el chico de orbes azules/plateadas producía. Se estaba riendo. El muy maldito de Takao se estaba riendo de él.

— _Bien, si así quieres jugar, juguemos, Takao. —_ pensó el más alto al ir acercándose lentamente hacia el pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, ignorando el peligro que le acechaba, Kazunari intentaba contener la risa, sin lugar a dudas ver como repentinamente la expresión de Midorima cambiaba al haberle quitado sus gafas era un espectáculo bastante gracioso, y es que, - muy secretamente – él adoraba el rostro atónito que pocas veces _su_ Shin-chan dejaba ver. Y sí, Shintaro Midorima, era suyo, su compañero, su amigo, su novio.

Parpadeo varias veces, confundido, ¿Cómo diablos llego a esa situación?

—¿S…Shin-chan? —cuestiono atónito.

Claramente se podía notar la sorpresa acompañada por confusión en el rostro de la Base, lo último que recordaba era que mientras él intentaba aguantar su ataque de risa a causa de su broma – que para sus adentros admitía era más venganza que broma –una presencia "desconocida" se había plantado enfrente suyo, agarrándolo por la cintura y obligando a caer de espaladas sobre la colchoneta que convenientemente estaba ubicada atrás suyo y por ello ahora el Escolta de Shuutoku se encontraba arriba suyo, abrazándolo por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con su mano libre le sujetaba delicadamente pero a la vez con firmeza sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

—¿S…Shin-chan? —llamó nervioso. Levemente sonrojado. —¿Qué hac…?—pero antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar los labios ajenos se encontraban contra los suyos, provocando que el carmín de las blancas mejillas se incrementara.

Mientras que él también batallaba por el control del beso, una mano intrusa se metió por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole el abdomen, la espalda y sus tetillas provocándole que se estremeciera a causa del frío toque en su – hasta ahora – tibia piel. Por su parte el segundo más alto de la Generación de los Milagros, además de en cierto punto castigar a Kazunari, también disfrutaba de la reacciones de esté ante sus acciones – y muy en su interior admitía que el pelinegro se veía lindo – y por ello, sólo cuando la falta de oxígeno se hiso presente, terminó el beso, apreciando de paso el sonrojo el más bajo.

Con una seductora sonrisa dibujada en su rostro con rapidez el chico de las gafas posó su rostro sobre el cuello del moreno, comenzando a lamerlo, morderlo y chuparlo, dejando marcas sobre la piel ajena, al tiempo que tocaba uno de los botones rosados – los cuales sabía eran el punto débil del más bajo – que se encontraban escondido bajo de la ropa del Base, deleitándose mientras tanto con los pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca contraria. Mordió por última vez aquel lugar sensible ante de subir un poco más, acercando su boca al oído de _su_ novio – sí, exacto, suyo y de nadie más – para luego susurrarle algo con voz, en cierto grado, ronca.

—Hay mejores formas de llamar mi atención que con una broma, Bakao. —le murmuro el número seis al chico con la vista de halcón.

Luego de eso, finalmente se separó de Takao, poniéndose de pie con ya sus gafas entre sus manos, sonriendo de esa forma arrogante al mirar al pelinegro – el cual era el único que conocía esas diferentes facetas que tenía – observando con sumo interés el estado del chico de orbes azules/plateadas. Hiso uso de todo su autocontrol. El estado en el que había quedado el más bajo, con la remera levemente levantada, con el rostro rojo acompañado por esos ojos que lo miraban con cierto reproche pero a la vez con cariño y más que nada, lujuria, no hacía más que tentarlo, pero inmediatamente detuvo cualquier acción _fuera de lugar_ , había dicho que haría pagar al pelinegro por quitarle sus gafas, y en efecto – por muy trabajoso que fuera – cumpliría su palabra.

Y con eso en mente el chico de cabellos verdes se dio media vuelta, yendo hacía la salida del gimnasio dejando atrás a un tomate viviente que lo observaba aún atónito.

— _¿Mejores formas de llamar su atención…?—_ pensó un atontado Kazunari al estar ya parado – y no tumbado como un idiota, según él – con la mirada fija en dirección de la puerta del lugar.

Cuando finalmente el número seis de Shuutoku entendió a lo que se refería el As de su equipo, lo que lentamente se había convertido en un leve rubor en un segundo había aumentado a un intenso rojo, al igual que pena que le había envuelto.

¿Shintaro había insinuado _eso_ …?

De solo pensarlo su sonrojo iba en aumento pero para alegría o desgracia suya su mente se desvió de ese pensamiento…

" _Habían mejores formas de llamar su atención"_

" _Su…atención…"_

Inmediatamente cualquier rastro de vergüenza o sorpresa había sido reemplazado por enojo, ¡Shin-chan había dicho que él quería llamar su atención! Y eso era mentira, ¡Él sólo quería divertirse un poco, de ninguna manera quería llamar la atención de ese frívolo que tenía por novio! Él sólo le había intentado jugar una broma al número seis, quitarle un poco ese semblante tan monótono que caracterizaba al chico de las gafas y de paso vengarse un poco por ser ignorado….

— _¡Oh, mierda! —_ pensó un Takao-tomate. —¡Shin-chan, espérame! —exclamo al salir corriendo del gimnasio.

¡Jodido sabelotodo! Fue uno de los tantos pensamientos del chico con vista de halcón mientras corría hacía el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas, ¿Por qué siempre Midorima tenía que tener la razón?

—¡Ne, te he dicho que esperes! —reclamo el más bajo al estar al lado del As.

Mientras tanto, en el serio rostro de Shintaro se podía una imperceptible sonrisa mientras escuchaba los reproches del pelinegro, al fin de cuentas esa broma por parte de su Kazunari le había convenido. Le había convenido baste y esperaba por más bromas del número diez, claro, para desviarlas para su provecho.

* * *

 **Tan…Tan…Tan…**

 **¡Yo, aquí!~ Estrenándome en un nuevo fandom, ¡Y con MidoTaka! Aunque lo hubiese hecho con KagaKuro pero bueno~**

 **¿Cómo me salió? ¿Bueno, aceptable malo, horrendo? ¡Disculpen los horrores ortográficos! No sé dónde están pero los encontraran *hace miles de reverencias* Bueno ahora con el OoC (que para quién no lo sepa significa Fuera de Personaje en inglés) creo que se me fue un poquito la mano con Midorima pero en cierto punto quería describir a un Shin-chan que mostrara otra faceta sólo a Kazunari, no sé cómo me salió pero aun así me gusta y tomando en cuanto que esto lo vengo tratando de terminar hace mes y medio, estoy feliz – por muy poca lógica que aparente tener el fic – aunque me sorprendió que terminara como one-shot ya que al principio era un Drabble pero bueno C:**

 **Pues nada más que deciros que esta no será la última vez que me vean por aquí.**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
